


Meet me......

by lanesartvibes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hot, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sneaking Around, event smut, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanesartvibes/pseuds/lanesartvibes
Summary: Laura sees the most beautiful woman across the room, she summons the courage to go say hi. Who is this mesmerizing woman. They meet up in the bathroom for a casual encounter.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 5





	Meet me......

‘Thank god the pandemic is fucking,” over Laura thought to herself.

She took one last look I’m the mirror. Her hair was natural and down, her face done. She was wearing a sheer black button up with a lacy braw underneath. Along with black skinny jeans and leather heeled boots. It had been a long time since she had gone out. She had gotten through the hardest months of her life, and a break up. With no going out, no friends. This was well deserved.   
  


“RINGGGGG!.” Her phone went off and her thoughts were interrupted. She saw Laf was calling her.   
  


“Hey Laf!” You here?

”Yep I’m right out front!”

”okay be right there!.” I grabbed my wallet and ran out to the door. Laf had invited me to a gala with them. As part of their studies with the alchemy club they were credited with helping create the COVID vaccine. To thank the team for their efforts they were throwing a big gala right off campus in the heart of New York City.I was so excited to be going out but even more so to do it with my best friend Laf. Perry had broken up with them over the pandemic too, we ended up spending lots of late night zoom calls me from home and her from the lab talking and processing our break ups.   
  


carmilla was my everything. I thought I was gonna marry that girl. We were best friends and partners. We shared the same dreams and desires. And she was so fucking hot. The way she used to rock those leather pants and a lacy top used to make me squirm. That gut wrenching heart pounding feeling that sends warmth down to your core. Fuck! I miss the taste of her sweet, juicy....


End file.
